


Pretty Little Blond

by cycnus39



Series: Dodge City [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is a Dodge City Assistant Marshal; Chris is trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Blond

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in Dodge City about two years post-Ella.

When Chris heard two men entering the jail over the snores of the drunken cowboys in the next cell, he figured it was just Earp back with another drunk, stayed lying on his cell’s dilapidated cot with his eyes closed. However, as keys jangled by the door of the next cell, the new drunk slurred, “Hey! I want to be in with the pretty little blond!” and Buck replied, “That pretty little blond will break your jaw so get in there and shut up.”

Scowling, Chris sat up on the cot’s lumpy mattress and eyed the cowboy who was asking to get his jaw broke before looking up at Buck locking the cowboys’ cell door. “You gonna let me out now?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You know why.”

“I didn’t steal those fucking horses,” Chris snarled, getting up and stepping forwards to meet Buck at the cell door, “and that posse would have lynched me if I hadn’t scared them off!”

“Scared them off?” Buck hissed back in disbelief. “You damn near shot a man’s balls off, Chris! And don’t give me no bullshit about aiming for his leg.”

Leaning in as close to Buck as the bars would allow, Chris growled low, “They were picking the branch and getting out the rope before I’d said a word. If I’d done anything else I’d be hanging from that fucking tree right now and you know it.”

Sighing out his irritation, Buck dropped his confrontational stance and leaned against the bars so their bodies touched. “Yeah, I know it, and you know I can’t let you out until Bill comes back from the McLean camp with statements saying you were where you said you were. It’ll just be a few more--”

“The doc says Sangster might keep one of his balls after all,” Ed Masterson said, walking into the jail and picking up a cup from the desk before crossing over to the pot of coffee on the stove. “But I guess his brother will still be lookin’ to cut off both of Larabee’s.”

“Guess I’ll have to knock him on his ass again then, huh?” Buck snapped back at Masterson before asking Chris softly, “Want some coffee?”

Shaking his head, Chris turned back to the cot and lay down again, had just closed his eyes when Earp came in with another drunken cowboy.

“Naw! Naw!” the drunk yelled as the cell keys jangled. “Don’t put me with them! I want in with the pretty little blond.”

 

 

End


End file.
